


Decoy

by CalSantiago, FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, husband and wife, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSantiago/pseuds/CalSantiago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: The Ashen One and Anri find an alternative use for an invention. Takes place after "The Royal Bed" with references to the events of "Different Choices". FINISHED.





	1. The Other Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Ve: So, this is probably the only threesome fic I'll ever write. Most of my followers know I have a list of things I absolutely refuse to write on moral grounds, but there are three exceptions to this: threesomes polyamory and BDSM. I have nothing against those, but it's simply that I'm a (somewhat) vanilla demisexual (cannot feel sexual attraction without establishing an emotional attachment first) and I simply don't feel I can pull off these things well since they do nothing for me. I want my work to be somewhat sexy, but I doubt I could pull them off without it sounding like me describing a bad pantomime to a blind person. XD
> 
> The big difference here is that the third "person" isn't really a person but more of an elaborate dildo or fleshlight, so I don't need to feel emotional or sexual attachment to it. I understand this fic is kind of weird and I almost would have scrapped it were it not for my boyfriend stepping in, editing and suggesting. Hence why he gets a writing credit. XD
> 
> Cal: This fic is the result of a sketch I drew at work while I was bored. Then it got out of hand. I regret absolutely nothing. XD

Her husband was tinkering again. 

Anri, or rather Queen Anri, wasn’t sure on how to feel about that. For the last few days now, Grey had been locking himself into their chambers at night, seemingly working on… something. When it became time to go to bed, everything would be cleared and he remained tightlipped even around his closest confidantes. Nobody knew what he was working on, especially not her, and that bothered her immensely.

Even if their marriage wasn’t a love match, or even much of a traditional marriage at the start, it had grown into that relatively quickly. The Ashen King was a caring but pragmatic man who ruled the young kingdom of Londor fairly and justly. What’s more, he was a loving husband and, with some coaxing on her part, an excellent lover. They had grown close rather quickly and as a noblewoman with more expertise than him, he was happy to involve her when it came to politics in the region. 

He trusted her more than anyone else, so the fact he hadn’t told her a thing was more than a little alarming. In fact, she noticed he’d gone a lot quieter since the attack at the Sable Cathedral, so much so that he forsook her in bed and she slowly realized that the tinkering had started right the day after. That thought gave her pause. Just what was he doing behind that door?

She had tried to broach the subjects a few times now. After all, by now, her husband should know he could share any concerns with her. Yet every time, he had successfully evaded any questions she had asked. She remained in the dark, frustrated, to the point that the average wife might give in to despair or share her concerns with others.

Anri, however, wasn’t an average wife. 

Instead, she had simply asked Seri the Firekeeper if she could perhaps procure a lockpick for her. Her husband’s most prominent councilor had happily supplied her with it. She had then hidden it within her clothes and known that all she had to do now was wait. 

Indeed, after supper, during which Grey seemed exceptionally excited and talkative this time, he excused himself to their chambers once more. Anri waited for a while, then excused herself as well and quickly headed over to their chambers as well. There were no guards posted in front of it, which didn’t surprise her since the door was once again locked. 

She chuckled and after quickly checked the hallway, she took out the lockpick and started working on opening the door. Her time fleeing Aldrich had definitely left her with some less than queenly skills and it wasn’t long before the lock clicked open and the door creaked open an inch. She slinked inside as quietly as she could and looked around, determined to solve the mystery once and for all.

Once she saw it, however, she froze in absolute shock.

A few feet away from her, so engrossed in his work that he was deaf to the world, was Grey. In his hand, he held a talisman and a catalyst, both of which were brimming with magical energy. All of it was directed on and absorbed by the object, if it could be called that, right in front of him on the thick fur rugs of the Northern style that adored their room.

A naked human, one that looked exactly like the Ashen King, except for an odd little mark on the inside of his right hand. 

So stunned was Anri by this sight that she couldn’t contain herself. A loud gasp left her mouth, the only sound she could bring out in the face of this lunacy. As soon as it left her throat, her hands flew up to her face to stifle it, but it was already too late.

Instantly, Grey stopped what he was doing and whipped around. He raised both implements in her direction, seemingly ready to attack. She jumped back, but the moment her frightened eyes met his, he lowered his weapons, staring at her in surprise.

“Anri?”

The Queen of Londor simply stared back at him, practically quivering in her boots. What was going on here? Why was there a naked man identical to her husband in this room? Why did he stand there as if in trance? What had her husband been doing behind closed doors these last few days?

“Grey? What in the world is this?!"

It seemingly took him a few moments to realize what she was meant. Only when he followed her gaze to the man behind them did it seem to dawn on him. Then, he smiled.

“This? Well, it is my solution to any future assassination attempts. At least, in theory.”

His casual reply left her even more confused. What did he mean with that? He noticed her clear apprehension and turned back to the man. He raised his catalyst and suddenly, the naked man was no more. Instead, it regressed into a large shape of magical energy, revealing it to be a mere sorcery. 

That was all it took for Anri to calm down a bit again. She let out a relieved sigh, sending her husband a weak smile. So apparently, he wasn’t up to any sort of depraved necromancy or dark arts. Even so, she still had a lot of questions.

“Is this what you have been working on all this time?”

He nodded. “Yes. Please, come closer and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Still cautious, she took him up on the invitation and approached. He took her by the hand, placing an affectionate peck on it. He led her over to the man, returning it to its more realistic form and started to talk excitedly.

“I realized we might need to take extra precautions after what happened at the Sable Cathedral. I don’t like the idea of having a living decoy that might have to die for me. So I figured that maybe I should create my own with magic, one that doesn’t bleed or feel pain. I basically used the Aural Decoy as a template, as you can tell from the mark on its hand, and worked on it from there. It took some tries, but I think I…”

She looked at him, still not entirely convinced. “So why didn’t you tell anyone about this? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Grey stopped midsentence and looked at her, seemingly embarrassed. “Well, I wasn’t sure if it would work at all. I didn’t want to pour any royal funds into it, as that gold should be used elsewhere. What’s more, my grasp on magic is average at best. I didn’t want to present it to anyone unless I was sure it was successful and safe.”

From one look at his face, the Queen could tell that her husband was genuine. Slowly, she started to relax a little. He’d once again gone off trying to do what was right, without properly communicating with those around him. She definitely needed to talk to him about that.

For now though, she was more interested in her husband’s creation. It did indeed look impressive and it was clear he put a lot of effort into it. What’s more, if it did work the way he intended, it would indeed change the game in regards to the few Darkwraiths that were still left. 

“So… is it successful and safe?”

“Well, I have managed to stabilize the energy. It maintains shape and exists without any further input from me, though it isn’t conscious and can’t feel. Nor will it bleed or emit any other kind of bodily fluid. Still, it only dissipates either on command or when subjected to severe trauma, which would make for a very convincing decoy. That and it transmits the things it has seen to the creator. So if, say, an assassin stabs it, we might actually see who did it.”

Anri nodded, quite impressed. That indeed sounded very good. Still, as she looked upon the magical Grey, she started to notice that it wasn’t entirely placid. Occasionally, it would seem to frown or smile or its fingers started to flex or ball into a fist. Every now and then, its chest even moved as if it was breathing. Its tics reminded her immensely of her husband and she couldn’t help but bring it up.

“It seems to move of its own accord.”

Grey nodded and raised his arm, before taking a step backwards. Anri jumped when the decoy repeated the movements, albeit not in sync with him. He smiled at her, the same way her husband would and suddenly, it opened its mouth to speak.

“Hello, Anri.”

The queen of Londor practically jumped, only for her husband to come over to her and smile. “Calm down, there is nothing to worry about.”

For a moment, she expected the decoy to mimic him again. Yet while her lover touched her and talked, he didn’t move and went back to standing at ease. She looked at him, surprised.

“I think it’s an imprint of sorts. I made it in my own image and it’s my magic that keeps it together. So it takes over some of my movements and can move on my command if I subconsciously will it to. I can also get it to speak or make sounds, but only by directly controlling it or instilling it with words to use.”

Frankly, the longer Anri heard him talk, the more impressed she became. She knew Grey was more of a warrior than a mage, so the fact he managed to figure all this out and got this far was no small achievement on his part. By now, she fully understood what he was trying to do and her worries were put to rest. 

“Why is it naked though?”

He grew red. “Fabric was a little harder to conjure and I first wanted to see if I could actually make something humanoid, so I started with that.”

She grinned as she looked down, then turned back to her husband and gave him a mischievous wink.

“Well, at least it is _very accurate._ "

By now, he looked like a lobster. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. It took him a few seconds to find his words again and he still sounded flustered when he did, putting his tools away. 

“Well, I think I’m done with it for today. So, how about we spend some time together? I’ve rather neglected you for the last few days.”

That was like music to her ears. While Anri was beloved by the people of Londor and considered a capable, fierce warrior queen, she had never bothered to cultivate an image of chasteness. Why should she? She was a faithful spouse, but she was comfortable in her own skin and being married to a very attractive man, she wasn’t going to deny the fact she enjoyed sharing her bed with him. And besides, Grey was right. He _had_ been neglecting her these past few days after all, and she knew he was practically itching for some intimacy just as much as she was...

She walked up to him, sidling up against him like a cat and placing a kiss on his lips. She leaned forward, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him closer. She smiled at him, her blue eyes meeting his hazel ones. Then, she opened her mouth to speak, her voice low and sultry.

"Yes. Yes, you have. So, what do you plan to do about it, my lord?"

Almost instantly, her husband was lost for words and she could see him inch away ever so slightly, blushing madly. Still, the way he looked at her indicated he enjoyed the warmth and closeness immensely, and she swore she could already feel his pants tightening. She chuckled. Even now, he was still shy when it came to her.

Unlike her, her husband had been a virgin when she came to him. The Ashen One was much too focused on his duties as a knight, then later on, on his mandate to defeat the five Lords of Cinder. Grey thus had never had time for romance, much less carnal activities. Furthermore, he was a bashful man who didn’t easily feel comfortable with people, so much so that he didn’t dare bed her even after they had already gotten married. It had taken her some patience and gentle coaxing, and he’d soon proven himself a capable lover. Still, discovering one’s sexual side took time and even now, he was sometimes still a little hesitant when she was being forward.

He leaned forward to kiss her. “W-what, now? It’s so early, people will wonder where we are. I-I have gone missing too long already…”

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. Only Grey could be so innocent to think that one should only have intercourse in the early morning or late night. Even when there was nothing better to do and nobody would fault them for stealing some time away. Even though his body was clearly begging for her attention. 

She smirked, kissing him back. One of her hands slyly slipped down to his trousers, caressing the bulge she was already feeling. She could feel him press into her palm of his own accord, but he still seemed rather tentative about actually going through with anything. She huffed. Normally, she found his lingering shyness rather cute, but not now. She wanted him, time of the day be damned.

From the corner of her eye, she looked at the decoy. It was still standing there, emotionless and still like a statue, the magic holding it together not yet dissipating. A naughty plan entered her mind. She knew just what to do to stir him into action.

She pulled away from him, then walked over to the door of her chambers. She locked it again, then reached for the edges of her clothes. Bit by bit, she started to undress, removing every garment as slowly and sensually as she could. She could feel his eyes on her, drinking in the sight, a twinge of desire in his eyes when she finally stood before him naked. He was so focused on her that she decided she might as well give him one last chance to surrender.

“Are you sure?”

Again, he shuffled away a little more, red as a beet, and she grinned slyly. “Well, if you are not up for it, I might know someone else who might be.”

Hardly had she said that had she gotten his full attention. He looked at her, both shocked and inquisitive, clearly wondering what on earth she could mean with that. She had him right there and it was time to start the next step.

Making sure he still had his eyes on her, she started to walk over to the decoy. Once there, she reached out to touch it. The magic husk felt warm and organic, yet gave off a slight tingling sensation. She found she rather liked it and curiously ran her hands over the body, all while admiring the astonishingly accurate recreation of her husband's likeness. Anri let out a pleased sigh as her hands roamed across the doppelganger's chest and broad shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his torso, enjoying the warmth of his naked skin against her own, feeling the muscles in his back as her palms roamed all over it. After a while, she moved away ever so slightly, her palms returning to his chest. She gradually moved them lower, going down his stomach, her fingers trailing the patch of coarse hair just past his belly button. Eventually, she reached the space between his legs and closed a hand around his manhood.

The decoy jerked, as did apparently her husband. “A-Anri, what are you doing?”

She smirked over her shoulder. “Well, he is not turning down a woman giving him some of her time.”

He only stared at her in response, jaw hanging open, and she simply laughed as she turned back to his doppelganger. She increased her grip on the decoy’s member, allowing herself to be a little rough since she knew he couldn’t feel. She then ran her hand up and down the shaft, slowly at first but with her pace eventually quickening, all the while making sure that Grey was watching every second of it.

Anri kept going, moving her hand up, down, and all around the doppelganger's manhood. For a second, she swore she heard him gasp and the decoy jerked a bit once more. Anri didn't let this bother her, however. Instead, she could practically feel her husband’s arousal from all the way across the room. She smiled. It was only a matter of time before he’d give in.

Her husband didn’t disappoint. He stood there, utterly stunned, nailed to the ground with a look that held the middle between horror and bafflement. It almost made her laugh. She quite liked it when she could command his attention and she was planning to give him a show.

She leaned in close, pressing a rather lewd kiss on the decoy’s lips. She then started to trail lower, across the neck and throat to his shoulders. Her mouth stopped at his chest, which by now was starting to move up and down even more, as if the decoy was now breathing heavily. This piqued her curiosity for a bit, but again, Anri chose to ignore this detail to return to the task at hand. Then, knowing her actual husband’s weakness, she wrapped her lips around a nipple, brushing her tongue against it, as another hand kept stroking his length.

Yet the moment her tongue and hand hit their mark, something happened. The decoy’s chest reverberated with a soft groan and he leaned forward, putting a hand under her chin and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Anri nearly jumped from the sudden motion, but the decoy persisted, his kiss gradually becoming more passionate. 

Anri returned the kiss enthusiastically, and this seemed to persuade the decoy enough that he slipped his tongue into her mouth, intertwining with her own and wrestling for dominance. Anri moaned in the kiss, growing even more shocked when she noticed his previously flaccid manhood growing hard in her grip. She blinked, shocked, only to pull away, shifting her gaze to the decoy and back to her husband.

One look at him made it clear he was immensely aroused. He was staring at the sight enraptured, breathing heavily, not for a second being able to turn his eyes away. She could see how he already had a hand on his crotch, the bulge in his trousers becoming more evident. The decoy, on the other hand, briefly remained stationary, but it wasn't long before he started to quickly mirror the responses of her lover. She thought back to what Grey said about the nature of these things and she found her eyes widening.

The decoy couldn’t feel. That one was quite obvious as she was gripping him way harder than she would a man of flesh and blood yet he displayed no discomfort. Still, could it be that he was nonetheless taking his cues from her husband’s state? That he displayed arousal, and all the accompanying signs, simply because the Ashen One enjoyed watching this display and mimicked actions simply because Grey thought about performing them with her? 

She smiled. This would be even more fun than she thought. 

With that thought, she leaned in to kiss the doppelganger again. He responded eagerly. The kiss was almost chaste at first, very much like how her husband would start out, but as she became more bold, so did the decoy. Soon, she could feel him once again press his tongue into her mouth, roughly and passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist in an effort to keep her close. 

She immensely enjoyed the attention, but eventually pulled away. Instead, she resorted to kissing his neck and shoulders, meanwhile enjoying the feeling of his hands running over her back and caressing her sides. Slowly, she made her way down to his chest again, licking a sensitive nipple and feeling immense satisfaction when the decoy groaned at the same time as Grey. Clearly, he enjoyed watching her too and it only made her grow hotter. The decoy moaned again, and sweetly whispered into Anri's ear.

"Hmmmm, Anri... Again, please..."

Anri shuddered with excitement. Running her tongue over the decoy’s now hardened nipples once more and with one hand on his manhood, she slipped her free hand down between her legs. She felt she was already getting wet and her finger soon found her clit, teasing the tiny nub out of its hood. She moaned a little as she started to stroke it, practically grinning as she could instantly feel Grey respond through his doppelganger as he kissed her neck and shoulders, running his fingers through her hair and over her breasts. 

She could hear her lover curse under his breath behind her and as she glanced at him, she could see that he wasn’t content to simply stare anymore. He was fully erect now, practically fighting his way out of his trousers and nightshirt, stroking himself just to relieve some of the tension and determined to become part of the action. That was all well and good, but she knew just how to motivate him to move a little faster.

Pulling back from the decoy’s chest, she pushed up against him. She pressed herself up against his now hard manhood, moving herself up and down against it, running the length over her slit and enjoying the way he tried to keep her close. At this point, she was as aroused as her husband and when it became clear he hadn’t made his way over yet, she went for the next step.

She dropped to her knees and without hesitation, took the doppelganger’s length into her mouth. 

Anri could practically hear Grey gasp in sync with the decoy the moment she did so and she would’ve laughed if she didn’t quite enjoy this whole arrangement so much herself. So instead, she focused her attention on the decoy. It didn’t feel that odd to have him in her mouth. It didn’t feel any different from her husband’s manhood and if anything, the fact that the doppelganger was now making the same noises the Ashen One would make when she pleased him made it feel oddly familiar if anything. 

She grinned, taking him in as much as she could. She enjoyed the way he squirmed and feeling him twitch in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the veins, occasionally licking and swirling her tongue around the head and kissing it. She closed her fingers around the base, stroking what she couldn't take in. Every now and then she would move her hand downward to fondle the doppelganger's testicles, causing him to let out a lewd whimper. Anri was quickly growing more excited and losing herself to the odd pleasure of doing something so provocative as this. Meanwhile, the decoy gently ran his fingers through her hair, moaning softly and whispering her name.

Meanwhile, her other hand reached between her legs again, eagerly stroking herself. Her moans were muffled by the member in her mouth, but she couldn’t care less as everything else seemed forgotten and she solely focused on her own pleasure. Until suddenly, she felt how her hand was pulled away from there and another took its place.

She would’ve yelped, but stopped when she felt the familiar sensation of Grey’s chest against her back and his lips on her neck. She shuddered as his fingers flicked her clit, her legs buckling if she weren’t already kneeling. She started to whimper as he lazily drew circles around it while his other hand went up to play with a breast. She could feel his stiff member against her buttocks and noticed how he gently tried to pull her away from the decoy.

Of course, she decided, she would be inclined to do that if he put some effort into it. 

She stubbornly kept her focus on the decoy’s manhood, hungrily sucking at it with abandon even when her husband’s attention intensified. She tried her best to ignore his kisses or the skills of his fingers, the way he did everything in his power to dissuade her. Her husband was a good lover and she liked nothing more than when he tried his hardest to seduce her and make her feel as much pleasure as possible. 

What surprised her, however, was that eventually he made no more effort to have the decoy back away. His doppelganger’s hands were around her head now, one keeping her hair out of her face, the other holding her close as he gently started to thrust into her mouth. Anri’s heart skipped a beat at the sudden and unexpected development, only to buckle when Grey pressed her clit hard and chuckled in her ear.

“Two can play this game, my love.”

Realizing he was actually fully using the decoy to his advantage, Anri’s eyes widened. Apparently, her husband was not entirely as shy as she thought him to be. Perhaps it was the fact that his doppelganger wasn’t an actual other person and more of an extension of him, but she never suspected he might actually enjoy watching her lewdly pleasuring him with her mouth, too.

Yet rather than startling her, she could feel a strange kind of excitement brewing inside her. Neither she or her husband wanted to share one another, be it with a man or woman. The idea of being with two Greys, however…

She yelped as she slowly felt a finger breach her womanhood, sliding deep inside her to look for the sensitive spot there. She was so wet she barely offered any resistance, especially not when the decoy eased her away and Grey gently pushed her on her back. She squirmed a little as he inserted another finger inside her, only to then notice the decoy kneeling beside her as well.

He smiled at her, his expression mirrored by the huge grin on her husband’s face. It didn’t bother her at all. By now, she was curious to see what her lover had in mind for her.

Moaning slowly as Grey curled his fingers against her inner pleasure spot, she lay back as the decoy straddled her stomach. He leaned forward on his hands, careful not to put his weight on her, his erection lying on her chest. An idea popped up inside her head and she reached for her breasts, trapping the member between them and rubbing the smooth, pliant flesh against it. The decoy responded with a shudder, cocking his head back and letting out an excited groan.

"Hmm... That feels so good..."

Soon, the decoy carefully started to thrust against her. From the corner of her eye, she saw how her husband leaned over, watching the spectacle while not letting up his attention on her womanhood. By now, her toes were curling and the muscles in her legs tensed, her body shaking as his fingers explored her thoroughly.

A soft wail reverberated through the room as she suddenly felt Grey’s tongue against her folds, licking her wantonly and insistently. He moved his mouth to her bud, sucking on it while plunging his fingers into her at the same time. Anri could do nothing but moan and mewl. Her pleasure only intensified when her husband's doppelganger got off her and proceeded to wrap his lips around one of her nipples. A free hand caressed the other breast and soon, Anri was limp against the fur rug in pure bliss. 

She couldn’t remember ever enjoying someone’s sexual attentions this much. It was thrilling to be stimulated like this, having no part of her unattended. She loved the way both her husband and his decoy worked to please her and yet how strangely loving and intimate it actually felt. Every movement of their hands and mouths brought her closer, but she desired a little bit more. 

“Hmmmm... Grey, stop teasing…”

Her husband didn’t answer right away, instead flicking his tongue over her bud and making her squirm. “Do you want me to have you, Anri?”

She opened her mouth to respond, only to let out a moan as the decoy gently bit a nipple. He continued to rub the other with his thumb while at the same time her husband’s fingers grazed her inner spot. She wailed, shooting her lover a glare and he chuckled. 

“Me, or both of us?”

A shudder of excitement shot through her body at that suggestion. She felt so close now and she swore she could go over the edge just from all this stimulation. She was having the time of her life and she was very eager to see what would happen next. 

“Show me what you two can do.”

That was all Grey needed. She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers and mouth from her, only to press his pelvis against hers. She shuddered as he ran his stiff length across her slit, stimulating her clit. All it took was an impatient jerk of her hips and soon, he slipped all the way inside her already slick folds in one smooth thrust.

She let out a low moan in response, mewling loudly and lustfully as he started to gently rock his hips. In the meantime, the decoy pulled away from her and brought his own hips close to her face. Immediately catching on to his intention, she reached out one hand and closed it around his manhood, stroking it before wrapping her lips around it.

The doppelganger let out a happy grunt, putting a hand on her head to ease her onto him. She complied, allowing him to thrust into her mouth, enjoying the sensation of having him inside her. She let out another whine as she felt his other hand on her breast again, toying with the sensitive flesh, his movements in sync with those of her husband.

Anri could only lie back and helplessly mewl as she basked in the attention. Her lower muscles clenched with every one of Grey’s thrusts, causing her to moan around the decoy’s manhood. She could feel both their hands on every inch of her body, exploiting every weakness to overflow her senses with pleasure. This felt better than she could have ever imagined. Every part of her being was stimulated, pure ecstasy building in every vein. She excitedly lapped at the decoy’s manhood, her efforts growing more frantic as Grey pushed into her more rapidly.

She looked at her husband through half-lidded eyes, drinking in the very sight of him. She could see how his body was glistening with sweat, his chest moving up and down with every heavy breath, every muscle tensing as he buried himself inside her warm, inviting confines. His fingers dug into her skin and his face was a mask of sheer pleasure as he watched her come apart under the efforts of both himself and his doppelganger.

They very notion of it only aroused her more. The very idea that her husband, the man whom she’d married under extraordinary circumstances and come to love, cared for her so deeply. That he wanted to please her so badly that even a decoy based on him was compelled to do so simply because he desired it. It was a glorious feeling and she knew she wasn’t going to last long like this. 

She loudly wailed as Grey lifted one of her legs and held it captive against his chest, allowing him to go even harder and deeper. He angled himself downwards, pulling out all the way to the tip, before forcefully pushing back in. At the same time, his pelvis grazed against her, stimulating her clit. Anri could only whimper as her husband repeated these long, hard strokes again and again.

Every little movement now stimulated that pleasurable spot inside her and she could feel the decoy’s thrusting growing faster as well. She reached up to fondle his balls, applying some pressure, only for him to take her nipples in his fingers and rub them insistently. At the same time, Grey reached down to toy with her clit as well. The tidal wave of sensations set Anri's nerves on fire, immense pleasure building up so rapidly she could take it no longer.

Her orgasm came fast and unexpected. A rush of sudden pleasure coursed through her body, making her go rigid as she instinctively bucked her hips against her husband. She pulled back from the decoy’s member to scream, meanwhile frantically stroking it, her breath coming out in gasps and pants as her husband continued to thrust into her. A few more hard strokes was all it took for him to achieve his own climax, releasing himself inside his wife.

Once he did, he practically collapsed on top of her. He buried his face against her shoulder, kissing the skin, continuing to move slowly as he spilled the rest of his seed deep inside of her. She was content to let him, lazily wrapping an arm around him and lying back, enjoying the intimacy.

It took him a few moments to finally look at her, smiling but with some concern evident in his hazel eyes. “A-Anri? Are you well?”

His question almost made her laugh. She was definitely well, more than that. Still, she appreciated his obvious care for her and leaned up to kiss him. 

“Yes, I am. That was exceptionally enjoyable. Unexpected, but enjoyable.”

Her response made him let out a relieved chuckle and he nuzzled her. She returned the affection, meanwhile gazing up at his decoy. He still sat beside her, his member now flaccid, simulating the signs of fatigue. She briefly noticed he had emitted no issue, just like Grey had suggested. Still, she had to admit, he and her husband had presented her with a truly unforgettable experience. 

She turned back to her husband, enjoying the intimacy with him. Eventually the afterglow of their lovemaking ebbed away and she started to squirm under his weight a little. He noticed and smiled.

“Maybe we should move to the bed.”

Anri grinned. “Yes, that would probably be more comfortable.”

Grey smiled, wrapping his arms around her and slowly sitting up. He stood up and carefully carried her towards the bed, his manhood still stiff and inside her. Once they reached the bed, Grey fell backwards onto it, lying on his back as Anri lay on top of him, the both of them red-faced and giggling. Anri tilted her head down to gently kiss her husband's forehead and the bridge of his nose, eventually placing her lips on his. Her husband happily reciprocated, and she could feel how his hands caressed her back and sides as he kissed her. It wasn't long before the kiss grew more heated and passionate, with Anri slipping in her tongue and Grey doing the same. His fingers were tangled in her hair, and she could feel his heartbeat increase against her own chest, making her warm all over.

She let out a soft sigh as she felt his hands run over her sensitive spine. Never had she imagined that when she stepped through that door an hour or so ago that she would be in for such an unusual experience. Nor that she would enjoy it as much as she did or that Grey felt the same. 

The Queen of Londor pulled back from the kiss, instead moving her mouth to her husband's jaw, then his neck and collarbone. She moved a little lower, leaned down and started to caress his chest. She could feel it move up and down with every touch, a little faster this time, more keen. He was straining for her, begging for her warmth. Knowing what was needed to truly cause him bliss, she lowered her head and proceeded to suck on a nipple, eliciting a lustful groan.

Anri smirked, continuing to assault the sensitive bud with her mouth, licking and sucking while a free hand playfully rubbed and pinched the other, resulting in a series of low moans that were music to her ears. She went further still, swirling her tongue around a hardened nipple before grazing it with her teeth.

It was then that Anri realized just how quickly she was becoming aroused again. Evidently, so was her husband, as she felt him moving his hips against hers and slowly starting to thrust again. He insistently bucked underneath her, squirming as his manhood pushed up against her. The second he did, Anri let out a muffled gasp of her own. The rapid jolts on his part proved that he was still hard and she could feel how he was trying his best to hold still and not thrust into her again.

She looked down at him and saw his face was bright red. “S-sorry. It… I think I... got aroused again…”

Anri only barely bit back a laugh. So her husband was not out of the race yet even after all their strenuous activities. Well, seeing how intrigued their fun had left her, neither was she. She smiled at him, placing a kiss on his nose. 

“Well, let’s take care of that then, shall we?”

His blush spread over more of his face and only grew larger when she guided his hand down to her little bud. He readily obliged her silent request and started to stroke the tender spot, his other hand moving up to knead a breast. She whimpered softly, rocking against him ever so gently, slowly growing accustomed to him once more.

It wasn’t long before she was wet and wanton again. Leaning her hands on his shoulders, she slowly moved up and down, forcing him in all the way to the hilt. Her lower muscles clutched at him with each descent, savoring the feeling of him writhing against her to achieve sweet release. 

As always, he didn’t neglect her either. He pulled her down in order to suck on her breasts, his hands firmly around her buttocks as he made her take in every inch of him. She was only happy to, rocking against him with all her might, telling him to touch her, anywhere and everywhere, and make her feel complete. 

Perhaps it was those words, spoken in the heat of passion, that caused what happened next. From the corner of her eyes, she saw how the decoy rose from the floor and walked over to them. The next thing she knew, she felt his hands stroking her back and the ticklish sensation made her giggle as she eased her chest away from her husband’s mouth. 

“Oh dear, was he feeling a little lonely?”

Again, Grey flushed. “It must have happened subconsciously… I-I can make him go away if you want…”

Anri thought for a moment. While she appreciated her husband’s mindfulness of her comfort, she found she didn’t mind his extension once again being involved. She shook her head with a smile and Grey responded with an unusually happy one as he seemingly motioned the decoy to come closer. 

She felt his hands caressing her back and sides. She yelped, then laughed upon feeling him place his mouth on her back, trailing kisses down her spine as his hands moved to play with her breasts. She could feel his manhood on her rear, hardened once more and insistently rubbing against her. At the same time, Grey was thrusting into her harder and more vigorously. Anri looked at her husband, smiling in between deep breaths.

“I… I have an idea…”

The Ashen One gave her a look and as a blush crept onto her own face, she leaned down and, gathering her courage, whispered her thoughts into his ear. She could feel how he held still within her. When he looked at her, he seemed surprised and a little hesitant.

“Are you… sure?”

She chuckled, a little embarrassed. “I am. Just... be slow and gentle, alright?”

Grey stared at her, as if to discern whether she really meant it. For a moment, she almost regretted even suggesting it. Was it one bridge too far for him? Yet just as she was about to dismiss the idea, he grinned, almost nefariously. 

“As my lady commands.”

She felt how the doppelganger’s hands and lips trailed on her skin for a little longer, only for him to step away and move to the drawer next to the bed. She knew what he was going to do and she was once again glad that the old Shrine Handmaiden had introduced her to the aquatic plant extract and explained its… alternative uses. She tried to look at him while he worked, only to quickly be distracted by her husband toying with her clit again. 

The Queen of Londor moaned, giving in to the attention, barely even noticing it when the decoy returned. Anri giggled as he kissed her neck, playfully wiggling her rear at him and he happily took the invitation. Putting a hand on her rear and taking his lubricated member in the other, he moved in close and carefully started to press it inside the offered opening. 

She let out a soft gulp as the flesh gave way to his manhood. She hissed a little as the stretching caused a slight sting. Thankfully, the decoy moved slowly, stopping every once in a while to help her accommodate the intrusion. Grey, on his end, held still, instead continuing to play with her little bud and breasts to keep her pleasured. She focused on the stimulation he provided her to take her mind off the discomfort, grateful for her husband’s consideration and him taking his time.

Eventually, the decoy made it all the way in. He made soft grunting noises as if to respond to the tightness, but nonetheless held perfectly still so she could get used to the sensation. What a sensation it was, too… 

Anri felt more full than she had ever imagined she could be. Here she was, pressed between two warm bodies, both of them buried deep inside her own. Her husband and the extension of him, both eager to make love to her like she had never experienced before. It felt odd and new… yet strangely exciting as well.

She started to experimentally rock her hips, her body jerking at the odd mix of pleasure and lingering soreness. Still, there was also a sense of curiosity and impatience. She wanted this and she couldn’t wait to find out just what it was like. 

Grey sensed her anticipation. He started to move underneath her, slipping out an inch or two before pushing back in. The doppelganger matched his movements, though was careful to go a lot slower. The sudden feeling of their manhood working in and out of her had her jerk, only to try to relax and let them decide the rhythm for a while. 

Her husband was quick to rise to the occasion as he held her close and started kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore it. The decoy meanwhile returned to kissing and stroking her spine, nipping at her neck. Their heat and touches put her body at ease and soon, the last remnants of discomfort ebbed away. 

Grey grit his teeth as his wife suddenly started to ride him. Soft whimpers spilled from her mouth as she gradually adjusted to the sensation of her husband and doppelganger having her. She could feel their heat and passion, built from Grey’s sole desire to have her fully and soon, what initially felt awkward was quickly becoming pleasant. 

She eagerly leaned into both the decoy and her lover’s thrusting, spreading her legs wide to give them full access, focusing on the feeling of them alternately filling and emptying her. Drops of sweat started forming on her body and she felt oddly giddy. Sensation after sensation washed over her and soon, her whimpers turned to loud, shameless, lustful mewls. 

“Hm, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Grey’s voice was now also a shameless growl. She could feel his hands on her hips in an iron grip, forcing her to take him and his decoy in deep. He shifted himself to change the position of his thrusts and Anri yelped as she could feel both him and the decoy graze against something that had her see stars.

She barely had time to recover when she felt the doppelganger nip at her ear, whispering at her. “You want me to go a little faster? You want us both to take you for everything you've got?”

The Queen of Londor’s eyes went wide. She stared over her shoulder, then back at her husband, only to find him smirking. “He asked you a question, Anri.”

In any other case, Anri might’ve been stunned at Grey losing all measures of shyness in using his decoy to speak lewdly. Yet now, she was too overcome with pleasure to even find it worthy of consideration. She could no longer contain herself and spoke out, her response loud and absolutely dripping with lust.

"Yes... Yes! By the gods, Grey... I want both of you to have me! Take me everywhere, as hard as you want! Please!!!"

Her lover grinned and at that very moment, she could feel the decoy reach around and pull her back a little. She gasped as he started to fondle her breasts, paying specific attention to her nipples and causing small shocks of electricity to course through her frame. This change of position allowed her husband access to the little bud between her legs, which he eagerly started to manipulate while he continued to sink himself deep within her.

“I want to see you come apart, my love. Let yourself go. I want to give you pleasure like you’ve never felt before. I want to see you enjoy yourself...”

By now, Anri couldn’t even muster a response anymore. All she could do was wail and cry out as every sensitive part of her was relentlessly stimulated. Instinctively, she squirmed against the both of them, working her body over their manhood and hands until finally, she could take no more.

Her muscles practically gave out as another orgasm tore through her, exploding deep within her and setting every inch of her body alight. She could make no coherent sounds, simply screaming as she gave in to the sensations that took hold. It felt incredible and all she could do was hang limply in the embrace of her husband and his double as they continued to draw it out for as long as possible.

It seemed her husband was enraptured by the spectacle in front of him, and all it took was a few more deep thrusts for him to come apart as well. Anri gasped upon feeling his seed shoot deep inside her, her lower muscles violently contracting as she clamped down on him. She used whatever little energy she had left to ride him until the brunt of his orgasm came to pass, his manhood slick with the juices of her climax. At the same time, she could feel the decoy twitch within her, simulating his own peak, a feeling that somehow only enhanced the lingering remains of their high. 

Anri simply lay there, her whole body limp against her husband. His decoy, on the other hand, pressed himself against her back, his chest moving as if to simulate exhaustion. He placed his mouth on her skin, trailing a few final kisses down her spine, before pulling out. Then, he slowly began to dissipate, the energy from Ashen One's magic that held him together finally running out. Anri felt strangely saddened at this for a moment, but then quickly realized her husband could always summon him again if he so wished...

The Queen of Londor turned back to her king, smiling at him and kissing him on the lips. The both of them were utterly exhausted, their breathing heavy and their bodies warm and covered in sweat. What an absolute mess they both were, Anri thought, and yet, she wouldn't have had it any other way. As bizarre as the encounter had been, it was also one of their sweetest, most intimate and, importantly, most pleasurable. Anri couldn't help but chuckle at the fact.

“Well, that was… interesting.”

Grey laughed in between huffs and pants. “That’s… one way of putting it. It certainly was not my... original intention for creating a decoy..."

Anri smiled at the adorable blush on her husband's cheeks. She placed a gentle peck on his forehead. "Still, we both enjoyed it, didn't we? And at the very least... We know just how well these decoys can pass for human."

The Ashen One only grew redder at that remark. Anri only managed a weak smile in return, feeling far too tired to do anything else. She only barely managed to slide off and lie beside Grey on the bed. She couldn’t even remember the last time she felt this tired and while she wanted nothing more than clean up and crawl under the covers, she doubted she had the strength for it.

Her husband, thankfully, seemed to read her mind. Placing a kiss on her brow, he reached over and grabbed a small piece of cloth from the nearby nightstand. She then felt how he took hold of her hips, carefully pulling out of her and flipping them over. He gently trailed his fingers over her womanhood as he took care of the brunt of the mess, then casually flung the cloth away. He then pulled back a side of the covers, exercising his equally numb, tired muscles to pull the both of them under it. Anri sidled up to him, resting her head on his chest while her finger lazily traced circles on it. She let out a yawn, her exhaustion finally catching up to her. Her husband gave her one last kiss goodnight, lovingly nuzzling her before closing his own eyes.

Anri contently lay against him, listening to his heartbeat as it gradually slowed to a normal rate again and she could sense him starting to fall asleep as well. She definitely had fun tonight and never figured that she would enjoy her husband’s strange quirks as much as she did. She smiled as a naughty idea flitted through her head before sleep took over. She wondered how Grey would like it if he got to spend an evening with two of her… 

She would have to save that thought for another time, however. Before she knew it, Anri had drifted off to sleep after one of the most wonderful nights of her life.


	2. The Other Anri

When Grey, the Ashen King, presented his creation to the court of Londor, he had expected some praise. After all, what he had achieved in terms of sorcery was impressive, even to those who spent their entire lives practicing the art. What he did might change the lives of kings, queens and other political figures forever. If only they knew, however, in what other ways it had changed his own life.

Even now, images of that night one week ago still lingered in his mind, in the best of ways. He’d never thought he’d ever share Anri with another one of him, to direct another pair of hands to help make his wife come apart. What's more, he never really thought he’d enjoy it so thoroughly as he did.

Perhaps he should feel dirty or guilty about having participated in this, but he couldn’t and didn’t. He might have had it been another man, someone else he felt he’d have to compete with for her love and attention. Yet the decoy had simply felt like an extension of him, another limb controlled by his thoughts, needs and wants. After the fact, when his decoy dispersed, he had transmitted the memories of his own experience of making love back to Grey. And while his doppelganger had felt nothing at the sight or feeling of Anri, the Ashen One felt her pleasure all the more.

His queen’s enjoyment of the situation had made it only sweeter. Ever since she had managed to convince him to share her bed, their activities had always been exciting. Still, the very notion he’d been able to satisfy her as much as he had was amazing to him and while it had definitely not been the intended purpose of creating a decoy, he definitely didn’t mind making use of it again in the future.

Tonight, however, he wasn’t expecting any such activities. As he and his wife had dinner, in one of the smaller halls of the Keep with only their closest councilors for company, an envoy had come in. One of his scouts had returned from the Ringed City and uncovered interesting slabs and pieces of history there. He suggested to mount an expedition to the ancient city of the Pygmies, to see what they could discover and how it could benefit Londor. 

The Ashen King had invited his wife in on the discussion, as he did with practically every political decision he made. Anri, however, had declined, stating fatigue. She told him she had faith in the decision he’d make, then kissed him on the cheek and told him she’d wait for him at their chambers, also implying she had a surprise in store.

Needless to say, that last tidbit of information gnawed at the back of Grey’s mind constantly as he drew up the plans during that late night meeting. In fact, it was at the forefront of his thoughts when he finally made his way back to their quarters. He was a bit tired, surely, but he’d always gladly make time for his wife.

He wondered just what the surprise was. Perhaps it was her wearing that beautiful silk robe from the East again. It was the garment she had seduced him in, on their very first time together, and even now, it still held wonderful memories, one that got him aroused just thinking of her in it.

The Ashen One reached his bedchambers, opening the doors almost a bit too eagerly and locking them immediately upon stepping inside. He smiled as he entered the room, quite pleased that his assumption had indeed been correct. Reclining on the fur rug, in front of the fireplace, was Anri, once more clad in the beautiful blue eastern robe. She was facing the hearth, her back to him and the light from the fire illuminating her form. Grey happily drank in the sight of her lying there, her wonderful curves accentuated by the flames. Just seeing her like this was erotic in and of itself and he could already start to feel excitement slowly building in his body.

His wife noticed his presence and turned around to face him. She smiled, resting her head on her hand while the other was on her hip.

"Welcome back, my lord."

The enticing image was enough to make him approach. Sensing his obvious interest, his queen got up, slowly and elegantly. He could already see his wife's beautiful shapely thighs peeking out from the fabric as she walked towards him. She stopped mere inches away from him, so close that the Ashen One could practically feel the warmth radiating from her body. He watched how her hands moved to the sash that held the robe together, toying with it, twirling it around in the air as if to tease him.

The robe fell open ever so slightly and a huge grin crept on Grey’s face as he spied she wore nothing underneath it. The soft silk slid off her shoulder, and as Anri leaned in just a bit closer, more of the robe opened up to reveal her ample cleavage. Grey could already sneak a peek of one of her lovely pink nipples, making his grin grow wider. His eyes raked over the bare skin, his mind awash with images of her naked form. He was practically undressing her with his eyes and he couldn’t wait to actually do so.

Anri, however, was a little quicker. Just as her husband was about to reach out a hand and touch her, she slipped the knot of the sash loose with one hand, shrugging off the soft fabric. The Ashen One gulped and watched how it slipped off her body, crumpling into a dark blue puddle on the floor. And there stood his wife, naked as the day she was born. He gulped, a familiar heat starting to spread across his body.

As her soft breasts pressed against his chest, for a moment, he cursed the fact that he was still wearing his regular clothes. He wanted no more than to feel her bare skin against his, longing for her touch. However, he decided to ignore that detail for now. Instead, his hazel eyes met with his wife’s blue ones and he didn’t protest as she leaned in for a passionate, sensual kiss.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close, before allowing his rough fingers to roam over that beautiful pale skin. He caressed her back and sides, tracing every line and scar, every detail he was now so familiar with. He could already feel the first stirrings of arousal between his legs— a strong warmth and tightness in his trousers was already starting to take place. Still, he decided to hold out a little longer, wanting to take his sweet time before taking his wife to bed.

Yet just as he focused on trailing the curve of her rear, he suddenly felt another set of hands on him. He froze as nimble fingers started to knead the muscles in his shoulders, followed by soft lips planting light kisses on his neck. Caught off-guard, the Ashen One suddenly jerked and turned around. His jaw hung open as he found himself confronted by a familiar pair of blue eyes, framed by brown hair and a smile he knew so well.

"Good evening, my lord."

Instantly, his eyes hurried across this second naked body, scanning across the right hand. As he suspected, he found the mark of the Aural Decoy there. He turned back to Anri, only to find her smirking at him.

“Do you like your surprise, my love?”

Grey stood for a moment, opening and closing his mouth without any sound coming out. Of course, he had taught Anri the sorceries needed to create a doppelganger as well. And while he expected she would want to make use of them again for their special time together, he never really considered it the other way around. He suddenly blushed, feeling uncomfortably warm, and gave her an awkward look.

“You… want to…?”

The look Anri gave him was anything but innocent. She placed a hand on his chest, slowly trailing it down to his stomach as she gave him a gentle kiss, eventually moving her mouth to his jaw and neck. The Ashen One let out a low moan as his wife nibbled on the lobe of his ear, before running her tongue across it and whispering softly.

"Yes. I want to have you like this, Grey. To touch you everywhere, to leave no part of you unattended. To make you feel the same amount of pleasure you gave me... Provided, of course, that’s what you want as well..."

A twinge of pure desire settled in his stomach at hearing her talk like that. He couldn’t imagine a place he’d rather be than in her arms and the idea that she wanted him this much, to make him the center of her attention, was hard to resist. Even if he was a little nervous about being on the receiving end of this development, he was curious and more than a little thrilled as well.

“V-very well… Just… be gentle with me, promise?”

His queen giggled. “Only as much as you want me to be.”

Without giving him any time to respond— not that he could think of much to say anyway— she leaned in to passionately kiss him again. His queen was eager, sticking her tongue into his mouth and making soft moaning noises as their kiss deepened. The Ashen One held her close, while in the meantime her decoy caressed his shoulders and sides, planting soft kisses here and there, before sensually running her palms down his back. He was lost in the throes of pleasure for a while, until he was caught off-guard by Anri suddenly pushing him against the wall, pressing herself onto his body as her kiss grew more lewd and aggressive. Her boldness only served to arouse him more, the heat in his core continuing to rise until he could feel his loins ache. Anri briefly pulled away and noticed the development, then gave him a devious smirk.

A shiver ran down Grey's spine when he felt the decoy's palm lightly stroking the bulge in his trousers. She had joined his wife in cornering him against the wall, pressing her body onto his as well. One of her hands was roaming all over his torso, while the other continued to caress his manhood, stroking him through the fabric of his pants. Grey was momentarily overwhelmed, not used to his wife giving him double the attention... in the most literal sense. It didn't take long before he was once again adrift with arousal and bliss, however. Anri and her decoy alternated between kissing him on the mouth and on his neck, all while unrelentingly roaming their hands over his body, not leaving an inch untouched.

The two shifted their positions slightly, gesturing toward the large mirror in front of the wall and urging Grey to look. Reflected upon the looking glass was a perfect view of his wife and her doppelganger lovingly fondling his chest, his shoulders, his stomach... and the space between his legs. Grey could feel his heart beating faster at the erotic image displayed in front of him. He felt their hands impatiently tugging at his clothing, letting out a pleased sigh as he realized Anri and her double were planning on giving him a show.

Soon, the both of them began to undress him in front of the mirror. Grey bit his lower lip in anticipation as Anri unbuttoned the outer layer of his tunic. She worked slowly, almost agonizingly so, with her fingers lingering on each button as she made her way down. As his tunic slowly began to open up, he could feel how she teasingly slipped her fingers into the shirt he wore underneath it, running them over his skin. Goosebumps formed when he felt her hands roaming over his chest, her thumbs purposefully brushing against his sensitive nipples. The Ashen One couldn't help but let out a low moan as his wife playfully pinched one, before pulling up his shirt slightly and moving her hands to his stomach instead.

At the same time, her decoy’s hands descended to his midsection, undoing his belt and letting it fall to the ground. She then eased him off the wall, moving behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She teasingly tugged at the band of his trousers, occasionally slipping her hand inside it. He could feel her fingers spreading and closing, running through the coarse hairs on his lower abdomen as she made her way down. Her hand was getting dangerously close to his steadily hardening manhood, only to immediately pull back to join Anri in caressing his now exposed stomach. He groaned, half in irritation and half in excitement. This was torture and yet, Grey couldn't possibly think to look away from the mirror. How could he, when his beautiful wife and her doppelganger were pleasuring him like this?

It seemed like forever before Anri was finally able to remove his outer tunic, slipping it off his shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor as she now pulled his shirt over the top of his head. The Ashen One shivered as the cool air made contact with his skin, with goosebumps forming all over and the sensitive nubs on his chest hardening. One look at Anri made it clear she was enjoying doing this to him, and that she was going to take her sweet time. She leaned down, placing her mouth on his chest and planting some light butterfly kisses on it. Then, she closed her lips around a nipple, lewdly darting her tongue at it.

She swirled her tongue around his hardened bud, licking and lapping at it hungrily. Meanwhile, her other hand kept fondling his chest, before her fingers eventually brushed against his other nipple and closed around it. Anri rubbed and pinched the nub while she continued to suckle on the other one, causing her husband to groan and whimper like a pup. Grey hissed sharply, his breathing becoming faster and heavier as his wife repeated the action. And again. And again...

"Nnghh... Anri..."

The Queen of Londor was merciful enough. She withdrew from her husband's chest and smiled at him. There was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes and Grey's heartbeat grew faster, unsure of what to expect next. He could only stand meekly as both his lover and the decoy knelt down on the floor, then slipped their hands into his trousers at the same time. They slowly started to strip the garment off his pelvis and legs along with his boots, leaving him in nothing but his loincloth. He shuddered as he felt the decoy’s hands caress his buttocks, gasping when she landed a playful slap or two on his rear, only to moan as he watched his wife trail her kisses ever lower down his body. 

He wanted to reach out to her, to guide her mouth and hands to where he needed them most. He was absolutely throbbing now, and it showed in his reflection. He briefly closed his eyes and inhaled deeply for what he had expected to come next. Yet suddenly, it was then and there that he realized something was restraining his arms. He opened his eyes and looked at the mirror, only to find the decoy tying his hands behind him with his own shirt and hearing Anri’s laughter in his ears. 

“I wasn’t going to make it that easy…” 

He huffed at her, practically glowing red now, feeling his erection strain against the cloth and he grit his teeth to keep from begging. All he could do was look at the reflection in the mirror as his queen started to kiss the inside of his thighs. Then, her lips moved to his bulge, softly kissing his manhood through the fabric. Grey gasped, his eyes growing even wider and his skin feeling as if it were on fire when his queen then brought her tongue out again and ran it across the protrusion, making him flinch. Anri giggled silently, then commenced in contouring his manhood with the tip of her tongue.

She traced the outline of his erection slowly, lovingly, taking her time and not once breaking eye contact with her husband. She had pressed her face even closer against him, feeling his warmth, savoring the moment and taking in the strong scent of his arousal. Her mouth finally reached the very tip of his manhood, and she proceeded to kiss the head through the damp cloth. When the Ashen One twitched uncontrollably against her lips, the Queen of Londor pulled away and smirked, seemingly satisfied. Then, she gently began working her fingers under his loincloth, determined to remove the last remaining piece of clothing. She suddenly took one of the corners of the cloth into her mouth and then, without taking her eyes off him, started to pull it down with her teeth.

His erection sprang free as the cloth wrapping fell to the floor. Grey could clearly see in his reflection just how aroused he was, causing him no small amount of embarrassment. Both Anri and her double merely chuckled, however, and regarded his throbbing manhood with keen interest. Still, neither of them decided to touch him just yet, with Anri instead continuing to caress and kiss his thighs.

In the meantime, the decoy didn’t let up on her torture either. He could feel her sucking on his neck, her arms wrapped around his chest in a loving embrace and her fingers never once letting up her attention on his sensitive nipples. By now, his breathing was becoming labored and beads of sweat were forming all over his body. He could see how his muscles tensed, and wondered just how much longer he’d be able to keep his composure if they kept at it like this.

Suddenly, both Anri and the decoy pulled away from him and he practically cursed. Yet just as he wondered whether they were going to leave him like this, he felt how the doppelganger gently nudged his back, motioning him to walk. He obeyed, not able to do much else, and realized she was bringing him closer to the mirror. 

He was just about to question why when suddenly, the double closed a hand tightly around his manhood. The sudden sensation of being touched nearly had him jump, only for him to take in a sharp breath. He fought hard not to thrust in her grip, so distracted by the smallest hint of stimulation that he hadn’t noticed how Anri had knelt in front of him.

A sudden lick across the tip had him gasp and when he did manage to look down, he saw she was smirking, almost devilishly. 

"Look in the mirror. I want you to be able to see every second of this, my love."

Grey wanted to ask what exactly she was planning on, but he didn’t even get the time to. Suddenly, the decoy started to move, running her hand up and down the sensitive shaft. He gulped, then moaned, only for her to repeat the motion, now wrapping her other arm around his chest again to hold him close. At the same time, Anri leaned in close as well and the Ashen One whimpered as his wife opened her mouth wide and proceeded to take his testicles into it.

On instinct, he tried to thrust his hips, but Anri held him firmly in place as she continued her ministrations. He could only stand, and watch, as her head rocked back and forth, her mouth playing with his balls. He felt her carefully nipping and tugging at the sensitive flesh, only to then tease it with her tongue and then suck on it with her lips. A free hand caressed the tender little spots on the inside of his thighs as her mouth pleasured him. She would alternate between being rough and being gentle, from gently kissing him to sucking on him hard while moaning around him and making all manner of lewd noises. The Ashen One could do nothing but stand there and watch as he was slowly coming apart both from pleasure and anticipation. He never knew what was coming next, and that excited him even more.

Her decoy was not standing idle either. She excitedly kissed his neck and shoulders, occasionally kneeling down to kiss his buttocks as well. Meanwhile, she was whispering the kinds of things to him that made red spots break out all over his body. Not once did she take her hand off his member either, stroking him relentlessly and giving him absolutely no room to breathe. He could see her hand stroking the veins, moving up and down the length, rubbing a finger across the slit. She would nip at him when he dared get distracted for only a moment and soon, he found himself becoming dizzy with pleasure.

He grunted when he could already feel a drop of precum form at the tip of his manhood. The decoy noticed, and she moved her thumb over his slit, spreading the fluid around the head. His legs practically gave out when Anri brought her hands into play at the same time, massaging his sac while using her tongue, at which point, it became very hard to think, if not outright impossible.

He could only stare at the image in front of him— of himself standing there, naked and helpless with his hands tied behind his back, as his queen and her double licked and sucked and tugged away at him. It was the single most erotic thing he’d ever witnessed and with each little movement on their part, he threatened to come apart even more. It both scared and excited him. This was already affecting him so much, that he was afraid of how long he might last…

“Anri… Anri, I... I'm...!"

He barely finished his sentence when suddenly, he climaxed. Anri had only barely managed to move away in time. Grey's vision went white as his seed came out in quick, thick spurts, helped along by Anri's decoy now stroking his shaft at a more relaxed pace. When the brunt of his orgasm wore off, he could feel the decoy loosen her grip on his manhood somewhat, and he looked down to see his wife still kneeling before him, still fondling his balls and kissing them gently.

"Did my lord enjoy that?"

She looked up at him, with that feigned innocence she was so good at. His mouth only barely formed the words his scattered mind managed to conjure up. 

"Y-yes, but... I want to... Anri... L-let me please you too…”

His queen looked up at him, head cocked, only to smile. She pulled away from him, finally giving him some time to breathe. Still, he didn’t like it one bit as she stood up and walked off, out of his reach. He squirmed against the decoy, who willingly let him go, following her. He perked up a little, however, as she went to sit on the edge of their bed. She turned to him, smiling, as she leaned back a little. He then watched how she opened her legs, exposing her already glistening womanhood to him with a sly wink. 

“I am eagerly waiting, my lord."

That was all Grey needed to hear. He excitedly walked over to the bed and knelt down before his queen, not wasting any time as he leaned forward and buried his face between her legs. Anri was already soaking wet, clearly having enjoyed herself from the earlier encounter as well. Already enticed by both the sight and the smell in front of him, the Ashen One darted his tongue out and pressed it onto her warm, wet womanhood. She shuddered as he lapped at the bud above her opening, teasing it out of its hood. He didn’t give her any time to recover as he did it again, running his tongue up and down, then tracing circles around the nub. Soon, he moved his tongue lower, hungrily licking her folds and playfully sticking his tongue in her opening. It wasn't long before he was quickly settling into a familiar rhythm that he knew would drive her wild.

He barely even noticed it when the decoy had returned to his side once more. Still, he was immensely happy when he felt how she took off his bondage, allowing him to use his hands once more. He immediately made use of the ability by grabbing Anri’s hips and bringing her closer to him, before slipping a finger into her quivering opening as he continued to stimulate her bud with his tongue.

She responded to his attention with hearty moans, only for him to suddenly echo them as he once again felt hands on his manhood. The decoy had crouched behind him, her breasts pressed against his back, and was currently tugging at his limp member with one hand while fondling his balls with the other. The stimulation made him shudder— his manhood was still very sensitive from his earlier climax, and thus he became doubly aroused from the attention this time around. With this in mind, he proceeded in doubling his efforts on pleasing Anri as well, sucking on her clit with immense need and roughly, vigorously thrusting his finger into her. She was so slick that he was soon able to slip in another finger with ease, and pumped them even harder. And when he heard her let out a loud, lustful mewl and felt her own fingers digging into his hair, he knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

He had always loved the smell and taste of her and he couldn’t get enough of the way she would sigh and tremble when he pleased her with his mouth. He loved it even more when she would loudly moan and whimper, practically chanting his name in pleasure. He could already feel her spasm around his fingers, trying to work them even deeper inside her. He obliged, finding that secret pleasure spot inside of her and curling his fingers against it. He could feel the muscles in those beautiful strong legs contract and he sucked on her clit to elicit yet another reaction from her.

It was all he could do not to fall apart himself. The more he increased his attention on Anri's womanhood, the more her double did the same on his manhood. She was gripping him tighter, stroking his length hard. Her hand was roughly moving all the way from the base to the tip, her thumb running around the head and pressing against the slit. Meanwhile, her other hand fondled and squeezed his testicles, applying a steady amount of pleasure on them. By now, he was getting hard again very quickly and every single touch by the decoy was making his knees weak. He could feel himself twitch as she unexpectedly stopped stroking him, only to gasp and inhale sharply when her fingers tugged at the sensitive foreskin. He grew even more rigid as she seductively whispered in his ear.

"You want us... don't you?"

He grit his teeth as she tightened her grip on him again, sucking at his neck as she stroked him harder and harder.

"You don’t just want us to use our hands and mouths. You want to bury yourself deep inside our heat and have us take you beyond all conscious thought.”

The Ashen One groaned, bucking into her hands while thrusting his own fingers into Anri a little harder, causing her to wail until she managed to speak between gasps.

“So... what are you waiting for, Grey?”

The Ashen One smiled, not giving his wife the chance to say anything else. Without thinking, he threw himself into it. Switching between licking and sucking her clit, he inserted yet another finger into her opening, focusing on the spot inside that he knew would send her over the edge. Occasionally, he would move away a little, to kiss the inside of her thighs just to make her strain a little more, only to then return to her bud with double... no, thee times the effort. At the same time, his fingers grazed against the spot repeatedly, making Anri mewl and squirm on the bed. She was breathing heavily, writhing under his mouth and fingers, begging for sweet release.

His queen didn’t last very long. Suddenly, he could feel her lower muscles clench and she let out loud moans as her body tensed, then went limp against the sheets. He could feel her hips push against his hand ever so slightly and he obliged by drawing out her orgasm as long as he could, until she was nothing more than a gasping, whimpering mess lying limp on the bed.

Withdrawing his now soaked fingers, he wiped them on the sheets and temporarily ignored the decoy’s efforts as he kissed the inside of his wife’s thighs, caressing her hips as she lay there panting and riding out the remains of her peak. He always enjoyed seeing her in the throes of ecstasy, proud to be able to please her, and simply because it was such an enticing sight to begin with.

Despite having just achieved release mere moments ago, the Ashen One noticed that he was ready and willing once more. He looked down to see he was fully erect again, thanks to the efforts of his wife's decoy. It was a bit odd to be back in the game again so quickly, and yet, it was also very convenient. Besides, after what his wife and her doppelganger had done for him, he badly wanted to return the favor...

He stood up, pressing his back up against the decoy’s breasts as he did so, enjoying the small squeeze she gave him in response. He gently gripped Anri’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed as he settled between her legs. He carefully ran his member up against her womanhood, drawing a small squeak from her and making her blush. 

“Oh… I am not sure if I’m ready for that just yet…”

Grey stopped, looking down at her with an embarrassed expression. He could see how her skin was still flushed and her breathing labored. While he’d had time to recover and get aroused again, she was nowhere near that state and he doubted him being inside of her was actually going to be pleasant if she didn’t have some time to recuperate. 

He smiled in understanding, contenting himself with reaching out and playing with his wife’s breasts. She sighed in enjoyment, but just as he started to gently stroke her stomach, he could feel her doppelganger kissing his jaw. She smiled at him and winked.

“I, however, am very much ready, my lord.”

The Ashen King sat still for a moment, eyes wide, looking back at the decoy and then at Anri. His wife smiled despite how tired she seemed. She casually leaned back on her arms, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m going to enjoy this spectacle.”

By now, Grey felt he probably looked like a tomato, but he didn’t get to feel awkward for long. The decoy put an hand under his chin and turned him towards her, pressing her lips on his and kissing him roughly. He softly groaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, as eager and passionate as Anri always was. He hadn't even fully realized it when he returned the kiss just as passionately, his own tongue wrestling with hers. Soon, he wrapped his arms around her, then stood up and carried her. And the next thing he knew, the both of them were on the bed.

His entire body stood at attention as he felt the doppelganger’s warm body pressed against him. He pulled her close, before his hands moved up to play with her breasts. He started to touch and kiss her everywhere, arousing her in much the same way he’d do with his wife. She eagerly leaned into his touches, whimpering and sighing at every turn, willing and wanton for his attention.

The double practically forced herself onto his fingers as he brought them down to her womanhood. He noticed with some satisfaction that her insides felt very much like those of an actual woman, hot and wet and clenching save for that slight tingling sensation that came from her being created from magic. He watched with pleasure how she gasped and writhed under his busy hands, knowing very much that it was his wife’s enjoyment that guided all these responses.

Still, it was quite clear Anri and her doppelganger wanted more. After a while, the decoy squirmed against him, rocking her pelvis impatiently, clearly wanting him to get on with it. Grey withdrew his fingers and seated himself between the decoy’s legs. He pressed himself inside very slowly, barely biting back a groan as he found himself inside her hot, tight confines.

He let out a pleased sigh when he finally made it all the way inside. The doppelganger's inner folds felt exactly like that of his wife's, perfectly simulating the heat, wetness and tightness that he was oh so accustomed to. He carefully moved in and out a few times, enjoying how the double squirmed and whimpered in response. He leaned down to kiss her, smiling as he saw Anri watching in fascination from the corner of his eye. He then moved down to suck on a nipple, before firmly taking hold of her hips and starting a slow but steady rhythm. 

The decoy gasped, before slowly starting to moan. She reached out to caress his abdomen, head hanging back against the pillow. She pulled his head closer to hers, giving him another lewd kiss. She eagerly brought her tongue into play again, sticking it in his mouth roughly and passionately, longing for Grey's affection. The Ashen One happily reciprocated, he himself overcome with lust and desire. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her body rocking against his as she moved her own hips to meet his thrusts, forcing him go even deeper. Soon, he began to move a little faster, thrust a little harder. He could feel her inner walls contract all around him, rolling across his manhood frantically enough to make him shiver. It was an absolutely glorious feeling and, as he glanced at Anri, probably also a glorious sight.

By now, one of his wife’s hands was between her legs, diligently stroking her clit. She bit her lip, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Her skin was rife with goosebumps and her pink nipples were pert, indicating she definitely enjoyed what she was seeing. He heard her moan when he started to play with the decoy’s bud and immediately, the decoy herself followed suit as well, only to then chuckle between whimpers. 

“How about we do something a little more… primal?”

At this point, he was not going to refuse anything. How could he, with all the fun he was currently having? He sat back, allowing himself to slip out of the decoy and waited to see what she and his wife had in mind. 

He smirked as the doppelganger than rolled onto her stomach. She raised up her rear, wiggling it at him playfully. Letting out a laugh, he gave it a playful smack, then crawled up to her and got behind her. He speared her in a single thrust and reveled in the lecherous mewls coming from both the decoy and his queen. 

This time, he didn’t even bother being gentle. Remaining inside for only a brief moment, he then pulled out all the way to the tip before plunging back in. The doppelganger mewled in response, trying to force him in even deeper by pushing her rear onto him. He obliged by repeating the motion, forcefully sliding all the way in to the balls, feeling her womanhood clutch him even harder. A shiver went down his spine when his wife's doppelganger responded with a scream that was absolutely dripping with lust. Each time he moved in and out of her, his ears were filled with the sweet sounds of Anri's decoy moaning and begging for him. At the same time, Anri herself would mewl and call out his name as she pleasured herself while watching the spectacle.

"Harder..."

That single word made him stiffen. The Ashen One's heart beat even faster, and he quickly became lost to desire, working his way in and out of her with single-minded determination. He could feel the double’s legs trembling every time he entered her, her simulation of pleasure mounting alongside his wife’s arousal. She lowered her head with a moan at a particularly hard thrust, prompting him to reach under her and toy with her little bud. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her back, running his hands all over her body, taking in every little sound and sigh.

He was so absorbed by all of it that he hardly even noticed it when Anri crawled over. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, her hands running over his chest and abdomen and her lips placing feather-light pecks on his neck and shoulders. He turned his head to face her, smiling as she leaned in for a rather demanding kiss, caressing him as he continued to drive himself inside her decoy even harder. Now even more determined to bring her over the edge, he leaned forward and angled his thrusts downward, ensuring he hit that sensitive spot every single time.

Suddenly, the double shrieked and Grey clenched his jaw as her womanhood clutched all around him, her lower body contracting as if having a genuine orgasm. He could feel her grow slack under his hands, panting and shivering as if she were heavily fatigued. For a moment, he stopped his movements, pulling away from her in surprise and wondering just what had happened.

It was there, however, that Anri was on him. Catching her husband off-guard, she practically leapt at him, wrestling him to the bed. She kissed him deeply, her tongue intertwining with his, her hips grinding against his still erect manhood. When she finally pulled away, he had to gasp for air and the words she whispered to him made what happened mere seconds ago perfectly clear. 

“My turn now.”

Grey didn’t protest at all. Instead, he lay back with a grin as she placed her mouth on him and tasted the salt of his skin. Her tongue was meandering its way down his torso, from his collarbone to below his waist. Anri's mouth stopped just a fraction of an inch shy from his throbbing member. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to use her mouth on him, but it was clear she had no such patience as she suddenly straddled him, took hold of his erection and guided it inside her entrance.

The Ashen One suddenly let out a loud groan when Anri practically plunged his erection deep inside her, she herself mewling as she forcefully pushed down on him. The Queen of Londor didn't even take the time to hold still, and instead began to vigorously rock her hips back and forth against her husband. She would raise her lower body off him, pulling away just enough so only the tip of his manhood was still inside her... only to suddenly slam back down on him again. Anri mewled and whimpered and she repeated the motion again and again, reducing Grey to incomprehensible grunts and moans of sheer pleasure.

He reached up to fondle his wife's breasts, massaging the soft, pliant flesh and pinching her hardened nipples with his fingers. Anri responded by grinding against him even more and slamming down on him even harder. In turn, Grey arched his back and raised his own hips off the bed, quickening his pace and repeatedly thrusting into her as deep as he could until his balls were slapping against her rear.

"Oh gods... Nrnghh... Hah...ah... Grey—!"

The Ashen One smirked. He knew Anri was so close now. Her skin was flushed and glistening with sweat, her breathing becoming more labored and her muscles tensing as she rode him. She was practically begging for him to take her, for him to give her that sweet release. And he was going to give it to her. By the gods, he was...

But just as Grey thought he had the upper hand, he suddenly whimpered. It was then that he realized his wife's decoy had joined them once more. She was on all fours above his torso and was now swirling her tongue over his sensitive nipples. Grey's whimpers grew louder as she sucked on his nipples harder and began to graze them with her teeth. From the corner of his eye, he could see how she gave him a devious smirk.

Then, without warning, Anri's doppelganger suddenly straddled his face and pressed her womanhood down on him. He barely managed to get out a surprised gulp, only for her to press against him insistently. At the same time, he could feel Anri reach back to cup his sac and he happily obliged to the task at hand.

The decoy shuddered as he started to lap at her folds, whispering his name as her fingers grabbed hold of his hair. He only happily accommodated her pleas, pushing his tongue into her opening, enjoying her intoxicating smell and taste. He then brought some of his fingers into play by thrusting them into her while hungrily licking and sucking on her bud. She squealed and whined with every little movement and her vocal appreciation, as well as that of his wife, made it ever harder to keep it together.

Meanwhile, his queen was moving as hard as she possibly could against him now, and he could feel her womanhood ripple across his erection with every jerk and twist. She would manipulate every sensitive spot she had access to, repeatedly bearing down on him and forcing his erection deeper and deeper into her womanhood. At the same time, she was pushing her clit up against his pelvis and making her core throb even harder. Suddenly, she slammed down on him hard, bringing him in all the way to the hilt, causing her to whimper and moan loudly and shamelessly. Her womanhood squeezed him hard in the resulting orgasm, her juices spilling all over his crotch. Overflowing with lust and still high from achieving release, Anri leaned forward and began to absentmindedly suck on her husband's nipples, determined to make him go over the edge with her.

Grey’s groan was muffled by the decoy’s hips and his eyes rolled back in his head as his own high washed over him like a current. He frantically bucked up against his wife until he suddenly jerked, shooting his seed deep inside her and trying to prolong it as much as he could. Above him, he could feel the double shudder as well and he mindlessly kept moving against both her and Anri until he could finally do no more.

He was hardly even aware of it when the double rolled off him panting, or that Anri had now collapsed on his chest. All he could do was lie there, riding out the immense pleasure and trying to catch his breath. His head was swimming and every muscle inside his body was comfortably numb. Yet above all, he had to say he felt amazing.

“Did you like that?”

Grey looked down to see an equally tired Anri resting against his chest. She smiled at him lovingly as she planted soft, gentle kisses on his skin and traced circles around it with her finger. She looked so happy and satisfied, that Grey couldn't help but blush as he tilted his head down to kiss her forehead.

"Oh... Most definitely. Did... Did you enjoy it, too?"

Anri could only chuckle. "Of course I did. I do love it when you shamelessly have your way with me... my lord."

The Ashen One blushed again. "You're so... forward."

His queen smirked, then playfully nibbled at his ear. "You know you wouldn't have me any other way."

Grey smiled. He couldn’t deny that. He chuckled, happily accepting his wife nuzzling him before finally getting off him. Grey simply rolled over, draping an arm around her and pulling her back against his chest. She happily relaxed against him, sighing softly and seemingly content in his warmth and nearness. Likewise, Grey was also content to have a quiet, intimate moment such as this. The feeling only increased when he felt his wife's doppelganger snuggle up against his back as well, kissing his shoulder before wrapping an arm around his waist. He let out a happy sigh, enjoying being in the middle of their warm bodies. It couldn't possibly get any more comfortable than this.

The three of them remained that way for some time, simply lying on the bed, breathing softly and enjoying each other's warmth. Every now and then, Grey would move his hand up and down, tracing every curve of his wife's body. Anri giggled at the ticklish sensation, immensely enjoying her husband's affection. She made her decoy return the favor by having her caress Grey's back, sides and shoulders and planting soft kisses on them, causing him to let out a pleased sigh. After a few moments, however, silence returned to the room as the three of them went back to lying still and lovingly cuddling each other, seemingly just waiting for sleep to take over...

Figuring her double would disappear soon and wanting to show his gratitude and love for Anri giving him such a wonderful evening, he reached out to stroke her spine. His wife's breath hitched a little in response, but she soon relaxed again and leaned into his touches, sighing and humming softly. Her spine had always been an oddly sensitive little spot on her body and he had always liked the way he could put her at ease by simply touching her there.

As her soft little sighs increased, he started to kiss it, enticed by the way goosebumps started to form all over her skin. Her previous soft sounds started to turn to audible moans and when he looked down he saw how her toes started to curl. The sight of it made him smile and he curiously brought an arm up to her chest, cupping a breast and flicking his thumb over the nipple. His wife started moaning louder.

"Hmmmm... Grey..."

The next thing he knew, Anri was gyrating up against him, her buttocks pressing up against his crotch as he caressed and tugged at the sensitive nub. He bit back a snarl at the sudden stimulation, but he was far too entranced by her responses to back off now, especially when she took his hand and brought it to the area between her legs.

Knowing just what she wanted, he sought out that little pleasure spot above her entrance, lazily drawing circles around it with his middle finger. He could already tell she was growing wet again. He bit his lower lip as Anri grinded her hips against him just a bit harder, to which he responded by kissing her neck and shoulders while starting to move his finger a little faster. Grey could feel her warm juices spread all over the rest of his fingers as Anri moaned and rubbed against him insistently. He himself was starting to grow warm again and he could feel his manhood throb and twitch. Something it did again when he suddenly felt a hand around it, stroking him lightly from behind.

He looked over his shoulder, only to receive a kiss from the decoy and hear Anri chuckle. “Perhaps we aren't yet done for the night?”

The Ashen King turned red, cursing under his breath as he found himself growing hard again. He looked down, hardy able to believe it. He’d figured he couldn't possibly have had any more energy left by now, especially after having already spent himself twice in a relatively short time. Yet here he was, ready to make love one last time. Whatever it was about Anri and her decoy doting on him like this, he clearly couldn’t get enough of it.

The doppelganger now brought another hand into play, slipping it under his thigh to fondle his balls. Grey didn’t protest at all as she expertly ran her fingers over his member, while her other hand squeezed his sac. She tugged and caressed his length, starting out slow at first but gradually increasing her pace. It didn't take long for his manhood to stand fully erect again and he could already feel that twinge of desire return to him. At the same time, he felt how his queen trembled under his ministrations, now moving against him more vigorously.

Knowing what she wanted without words, he pulled Anri close to him. He kissed her neck and temple, happy when she turned to him to kiss him back. She didn’t mind at all when he lifted one of her legs and moaned excitedly into his mouth as he slipped into her warm, waiting entrance, pushing his erection inside her in one smooth thrust.

Having already sated most of his desires, he moved in and out of her slowly this time around. Now, he simply wanted to take his sweet time, to really savor the intimacy between him and his wife. To feel her against him, to experience the kind of tenderness built by the strong bond between them.

Suddenly, there was another sensation that sent electricity through his frame. He shuddered, looking down only to gasp. The decoy had moved away from his back and was now lying on her stomach between him and Anri. She was running her tongue over his shaft and testicles, lavishing attention on the part of him not buried inside his wife. It felt strange but wonderful and any doubts he had about this new development were quickly dashed by what his lover said next.

“Make love to me, Grey. I’m all yours. And let me please you in return.”

The words were as soft as a whisper, gentle and warm. They were all he needed, all he wanted to hear. He turned his wife's face towards him to kiss her again, holding her close as he heeded her request.

Once again, he realized just how much he loved her. This beautiful knightess who became his spouse under less than perfect circumstances. He’d lost his heart to her long ago and it was that love and trust that allowed them to share this, to experience pleasure in such an unusual but intimate way. He wasn’t going to forget this soon and he definitely wanted the same for her.

Within moments, the room was reverberating with the sound of groans and whimpers and flesh slapping together as the Ashen One proceeded to take his wife slowly, lovingly and passionately. He ran his hands over her body as he kissed her deeply, his tongue becoming entangled with hers as their bodies moved in unison. Her heat and longing was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to see her come apart and follow her blissful assent. 

Anri didn’t disappoint. She was breathing heavily, her chest rapidly moving up and down as she returned his affections, her hips bearing down on him. She whimpered his name, soft hands running down his sides, begging him to give her what she needed most. In the meantime, her doppelganger became more insistent at pleasuring him with her mouth, lapping at the base of his shaft and nibbling on his balls, indicating her desire without saying a single word.

He easily accommodated, throwing himself into every thrust and caress. He grunted and shuddered with delight at every contraction of Anri's womanhood as he moved in and out of her. At the same time, shivers went down his spine with every lick and stroke her decoy gave him. Every part of him was pushed to the brink under their care and within moments, he could feel a sinking sensation in his stomach followed by his balls tightening. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this and without thinking, he reached between Anri’s legs, rubbing her clit to make her reach her peak.

His queen buckled when he did, moaning as her warm juices spilled over his member. Her body was in the throes of pleasure, her climax washing over her entire body as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. All it took was her convulsing inner walls and a particularly rough squeeze from her decoy for Grey to go over the edge as well. He grunted and groaned, holding Anri in a vice like grip as he bucked his hips. He released himself deep within her warm confines one last time, nuzzling her neck and whispering just how beautiful she was as he did. 

He remained motionless afterwards, huddled against her as he waited for his body and mind to recover. He listened to her breathing and heartbeat, concluding with some satisfaction that his wife was just as spent as he was. His breathing was labored and irregular, his body warm and covered in sweat. He felt like he had fought a battle, his thoughts scattered and his limbs numb and uncooperative. Yet unlike battle, the aftermath of this was quite pleasant indeed.

He smiled as he felt the decoy sit up, leaning over to caress his cheek, a warm smile on her face completely identical to that of his wife’s. He pressed a kiss onto her fingers as he watched her slowly dissipate, the magical energy holding her together running out. Soon, she was gone entirely, leaving him and Anri alone on the bed, in silence born out of wonderful fatigue.

It took ages before she turned around in his embrace, a small blush on her face as she spoke. “Well, I really wore you out, didn’t I, my love?”

He nodded, finding it hard to actually talk. He could already feel how his eyelids grew heavy and his body felt so drained it practically screamed for sleep. He wanted to sit up and get under the covers, but he was so exhausted he couldn't even manage such a simple task.

His wife laughed when she realized what he was trying to do and mercifully offered a helping hand. Soon, he was deep under the warm covers of their bed and Anri joined him, once again slipping into his arms. She pressed a kiss on his brow, settling her head against his chest as she closed her eyes.

“Good night, Grey. I hope you had as much fun as I did... I love you, my Ashen King.”

The Ashen One smiled and even as he felt his eyes drift shut, he still managed to find the strength to say the words which mattered most. 

"Good night, my queen. I love you, Anri... and I always will..."


End file.
